digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
WereGarurumon
WereGarurumon WereGarurumon resembles a Garurumon, only upright and with an anthropomorphic build. His names originate from the English were'''wolf and the Japanese word '''garuru which is the sound of a growl. WereGarurumon wears a belt across his upper body along with a shoulder pad, in addition to blue jeans. A sort of glove covers one arm, and on one hand he has a pair of spiked brass knuckles. A skull is stitched on one of the legs of his jeans. He also wears earrings and bandages on various parts of his body. Though he's now bipedal, and a bit slower than Garurumon, he has greater attack and defensive power. He has good kicking skills which is drawn out from the power of his intense legs, and has high jumping ability. Its intelligence is higher, allowing him to learn strategies. He is also faithful and obedient, making him an excellent partner. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon World Although WereGarurumon was not in the game, there is a digivolution item (which can be obtained due to Gameshark, Action Replay, ect.) to digivolve into him, which will work just fine for anyone with a good gameshark. Digimon World 2 WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon or SkullMammothmon. Digimon Digital Card Battle WereGarurumon is the second-to-last opponent in Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena. He belongs to the Water card group. Digimon World Data Squad WereGarurumon Digivolves from Garurumon, and is the version with a tail. Digimon World DS WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon, and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon or Darkdramon. Known as WereGarurumon Blue. Attacks * Wolf Claw (Kaiser Nail): Slashes with his powerful claws * Garuru Kick: Throws a powerful kick at his opponent. * Baldy Blow: Punches his enemy fiercely. * : A spinning variant on Garuru Kick. Variations / Subspecies * ShadowWereGarurumon * WereGarurumon X ShadowWereGarurumon ShadowWereGarurumon is an Animal Digimon, the Virus counterpart of WereGarurumon. His name comes from the English words shadow and were'''wolf, with the garuru being the Japanese word for growl. He is also called '''WereGarurumon (Black). Shadow WereGarurumon looks the same as WereGarurumon, just with black fur and white stripes. His jeans are military camouflage instead of blue, and his arm glove is brown. Digimon Frontier A ShadowWereGarurumon competed in the Trailmon race with his sidekick, Dogmon. He and Dogmon were doing tricks to stay ahead before being bested by Takuya and Worm the Trailmon. Some time later, when the DigiDestined attempted to defend the Autumn Leaf Fair against the Royal Knights, ShadowWereGarurumon and Dogmon were among the Digimon there, who attempted to push to the head of the line for Trailmon evacuation, only to be reprimanded by Zoe. They had wanted to get away from there before the Royal Knights arrived. Digimon World DS ShadowWereGarurumon digivolves from Grizzmon. He is known as WereGarurumon Black and can also be found in Steamy Jungle. Digimon World Data Squad ShadowWereGarurumon can digivolve from BlackGarurumon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk ShadowWereGarurumon can digivolve from Ogremon and further into Gulfmon. He can also be picked in the Attack pack at the beggining of the game in Dusk. Attacks * Shadow Claw (Kaiser Nail) * * Baldy Blow Variations / Subspecies * WereGarurumon WereGarurumon X WereGarurumon X is a WereGarurumon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks * Wolf Claw (Kaiser Nail): Slashes with his powerful claws and knuckle weapons. * Baldy Blow: Punches his enemy fiercely. Variations / Subspecies * WereGarurumon References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon